In a powder molding apparatus, which molds powder material, such as metal powder material, by way of compacting, the powder material, which is placed in a molding hole of a die, is compacted while the powder material is held and is compressed between an upper punch and a lower punch. Thereby, a powder molded product is molded. The powder material is supplied from a powder supply apparatus into the molding hole. The powder supply apparatus includes a hopper and a feeder. The hopper accumulates the powder material. The feeder holds the powder material, which is supplied from the hopper, and the feeder is slidable over the die. The feeder, which holds the powder material, is moved to a location above the molding hole. Then, the powder material is flown down, i.e., is dropped from the feeder into the molding hole. Thereafter, the feeder is retreated away from the location above the molding hole. In this way, the powder material, which is filled into the molding hole, is cut off and is thereby leveled with the feeder, and the process of filling the powder material into the molding hole is completed.
Furthermore, for example, JP2002-153994A teaches a technique of minimizing uneven compaction and particle size segregation of the powder that would occur at the time of cutting off, i.e., leveling the powder filled in the die. Specifically, at least a surface layer region of the powder filled in the die is partitioned into a plurality of small compartments in a surface direction with a partitioning member. Thereafter, this powder is cut off and is thereby leveled with a feeder box.
However, in the powder supply apparatus of JP2002-153994A, a cross sectional area of a supply passage of the feeder, which holds the powder material, is formed to be larger than a cross sectional area of an opening of the molding hole. Therefore, the powder material, which is flown down from the feeder into the molding hole, not only falls in the vertical direction but also flows in a direction that crosses the vertical direction. Thereby, a bulk density bias may possibly occur at respective parts of the powder material filled in the molding hole. In other words, a substantial density difference(s) of the powder material may possibly occur among the respective parts of the powder material. This bias in the bulk density may become an obstacle in the improvement of the accuracy of the powder molding.